Dreaming With A Broken Heart
by Ashleydabest2
Summary: Isabella M. Swan: kidnapped at the age of seven. Travel to her hectic life ten years later, and see the broken type of a Edward and Bella story. "With hurt comes healing." ALL HUMAN.
1. Intro

** Dreaming With A Broken Heart  
(An All Human Twilight** **Story)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, only this plot line.  
_

* * *

_Intro~_**  
**

For those who have been through something truly unimaginable and are still going today. You are so brave and strong, and in the end you will get what you've been waiting for. . . love and peace. It's what we all dream of.


	2. Nightmare

**~ Nightmare ~  
**

_A/N: Be glad to hear any of your thoughts in a review. Thanks! This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice ;D  
_

_**Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use**_

* * *

My heart felt like it was going to explode as I kept running.

_Faster, faster, faster; _I repeated over and over in my head, but not fast enough. The person behind me was catching up as I was slowing down. The bright light in front of me grew further and further away. I couldn't reach it. It was as if I was on a tread-mill ready to fly off the end, only to find there was no end.

My sight got dimmer and dimmer. I turn around to find the black shadow inch close to me. It's hands stretching for me neck as I took one last breath of. . .

A sudden pain shot through my ribs as I laid slumped on the cold ground. I squeezed my eyes open to a face I didn't want to see.

"Argh . . . what happen?" I groaned, touching the top of my head which I instantly regretted because of the pain it caused. Jerking my hand away, I noticed reddish stuff on it. My head started to spin from it's salt-like smell, but I wasn't going to pass out. Nope, I gotten over that when I was seven I think; right before "IT" happen.

"I didn't do anything. You hit your head, so I brought you back to the cabin."

Strangely enough I believed him, but then again part of me didn't. I mean one minute I was in the forest doing what I was told, but then everything went blackout; and I ended back up in the ugly cabin. The wooden walls are cracked and faded, windows broken with blood stain drapes, don't even bother asking because I never did.

This place is a nightmare. . . a nightmare you can't escape, once your in it!


	3. Scarred

**~ Scarred ~  
**

_**Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use**_

* * *

"Come with me." He said in a harsh cold voice, heading out the cabin door. I did as I was told, too scared to refuse.

Stepping out the squeaky door, I saw a bluebird fly into the sky. I wish I were that bird, free and living.

"Well, come on." He said, gesturing his hands towards his run down pick up truck.

"Why?" I asked, inching slowly closer toward him.

"I need to go. . ."

"No." I cut him off making him mad, "I mean why did you do it? Why did you take ME?" Yeah. . . I just said that, are you starting to get it now?

Well, it all happen one afternoon. I was at the mall, looking for a pretty necklace for my mom, you know for Christmas. Did I mention I was alone? I know stupid right, but I was only seven at the time and you know how us kids think at that age.

Anyways, I was walking out of the mall when this blonde headed guy came running up to me. He said he needed "help" with something. Finding a store in the mall, I believe. And of course I said, "Okay."

I was showing him which way to go when all of a sudden this other creep pulled me into a dark alley that was right next to a shop. I screamed and kicked but no one could hear me, or at least no one came to my rescue for that matter.

Tears streamed down my face as these two guys did "stuff" to me. And that's how it all started. There was no I was going to get over it. Not even in a million years. There's just no way for someone getting over that; I was scarred for life.


	4. Unknown

**~ Unknown ~**

_**Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use**_

* * *

Later on that evening, we ended up downtown at a shop. "He" was in the store while I was forced to stay in the run downed pick up truck. By the way, he never told me why.

Looking out my window, I saw a girl with brown wavy hair gazing at me. I slouched down in my seat, trying to hide from her.

I knew her. I knew this girl, or at least I thought I did.

She shook her head and continued on walking into the store. She met my eyes before entering the door and shook her head as if she saw a ghost, before disappearing be-on the goodies.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window, making me jump in fright. A tall handsome bronze haired man stood on the other side of the glass, gazing at me with a set of deep-sea green eyes. Fear prickle through me, yet there was a feeling of safety too.

What did he want? He just stood there starring at me, and me starring back. A few seconds later he finally walked away, and I felt relieved, but not completely. Something felt wrong, very wrong.

_BAM!_

A ear splinting sound came from the store. An alarm was sounded and sirens were heard faded in the background and all I could think was, _'someone was hurt.'  
_

Do I dare step out of the truck or do I stay prisoner where I'm at? Eh . . . what the heck . . . what's the worst "he" can do? It's not like "he" can blow my head off in public, right?

And so I slowly took my next step that would completely change my life for the better or for worse, but most astonishing, the unknown.


	5. Meetings

**~ Meetings ~**

_A/N: So I hope your liking this story so far. I will be posting more soon and just to let you know this is my story that's on YOUTUBE as well but in video format. Same username and everything. Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
_

_**Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use**_

* * *

There "he" laid, across the store floor in a pool of blood, faced down. My hand flew to my mouth as my eyes filled with tears, but defiantly not for him.

I was in shock. Was it over?

After all these years of trying to escape from the cruel monster that tortured me, took my virginity away, took everything that was important to me, my whole life away, laid beyond my eyes. . . lifeless?

Just like that? No . . . no it couldn't be that simple. . . deep down I knew . . . I knew it wasn't over. Nothing in this world ever works that way.

I fell to my knees in front of his body, in his blood with a million sobs.

I cried for hope. I cried for freedom. I cried for things I knew I would never receive.

I was shaking so badly that it took me a minute to realize someone was lifting me up in their warm embrace. I looked through my blurry eyes to find that man. . . that man from outside who was starring at me through the window.

"Miss. . . are you alright?" His sweet voice asked, concern clearly heard.

I merely shook my head, _'no.'  
_

"Everything is going to be okay." He said firmly, "The police should be here soon. Until then what is your name?" I looked up in his deep piercing green eyes as they looked back into my glazed over brown ones.

"B - B - Bella." I stammered, but what I wasn't prepared for was his bewilderment reaction.

"Bella! As in Isabella! As in Isabella Marie Swan!" He was starting to shout at the top of his lungs that I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"SHHH!" I hushed him as I realized he would probably recognize my name from the news or something. I looked down to the body with a frown. "And you never told me who you were." I stated, looking back up, releasing my hand so he could speak.

"My name is Edward! Edward Masen!" He squeaked in a high pitched voice that sounded cute. Wait . . . what? I didn't just think that, I can't. I can't just trust this stranger, now can I?

And as if on cue, a herd of police men came barging through the door. Could they take any longer? I shrieked when I noticed they all had gun pointed at us, formed in a circle and shouted,

"Nobody Move!"


	6. He is Revealed

**~ He is Revealed ~**

_A/N: Hello! I never thought this story would take such an interest in people and in such short amount of time. Just to let you know, this is a story I have posted on YouTube. com and is why I can post chapters faster until I reach the point I'm at. If you like video format stories with pictures and more visual effects then I recommend you check it out on YouTube. Everything is the same and is under the same username. Thank you everyone for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy this. Please leave a review! -Ashleydabest2**  
**_

_**Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use**_

* * *

One body bag and twenty questions later, a police officer came up to me and asked the one question only I and myself would know.

"Since you happen to know this man," He began notebook in hand;

'_Ha, if only he knew,' _I thought."that tried to rob this store," He continued, yeah turns out "he" really came down here to rob the shop, threatening to kill someone with his gun and all, but the plan back-fired on him, "I need a name ma'am?"

"His name?" I stalled.

"Yes." The officer replied a bit impatiently.

_'Just say his stupid name already!' _I shouted at myself.

"M - m - m." _You sound like a stuttering idiot, just say it! _"Mike Newton!" I spat and ran outside the shop like a coward lamb I am, not missing the sight of Edward's worried gaze from the other side of the shop, talking to another officer.

I couldn't stop the sudden flashbacks that flooded my mind.

_"Your mine." He cooed, pinning me against the cracked cabin wall.  
_

"No, please." I whispered to no one, grabbing the sides of my head.

_"Mine, mine, mine." He echoed, roughly shoving his lips against mine._

Fresh tears streamed down my face as I stumbled towards the run down pick up truck in the parking lot. I began kicking the black tires furiously, not caring the damage my foot might receive.

_"Never!" I shouted, turning my face away from his, only causing him to jerk my head back towards him._

_"What did you say?"_ _He roared, shoving me harder against the wall._

_"I will NEVER be yours." I whimpered.  
_

I slide down the truck to a fetal position.

_"Say it!" He demanded._

_"No." Slap to the face._

_"Now!" He demanded._

_"Never." Punch to the gut.  
_

"Bella!" Someone shouted in the distance. Whoever it is,

"Please." I begged,

"Please." I whimpered,

"Please." I blacked out.

**X x X**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room to people's voices. I didn't recognize these voices at all. The room got quiet. I moved my hand from my face and groaned in pain; my foot is killing me.

"Bella?" It was Edward's voice. I opened my eyes slowly to see his blurry face. Blinking a couple times to see clearly,

"Edward?" I asked looking around the dull white room, "What's going on?" Confusion clearly heard in my voice.

"You don't remember." He stated sitting on the edge of the bed. I looked at him trying to not show panic. Images of the past flickered through my mind. Did he know? He couldn't possibly know.

"W- what?" I asked, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

"You blacked out Bella, after you were begging the word please," He explained with sadness in his eyes.

Why does he care so much?

"I brought you back to my place after I called my friend Alice. She's on her way with her Dad who's a doctor," He continued, "Your foot is pretty damage. Bella, what happened?" He asked.

What could I say, I was completely speechless. Here this perfectly good stranger brought me to his house, and is worried about me. Me . . . out of all the people.

"Y- you brought me to your house?" Was all I whispered out.

"Yes." He said, his eyes boring into mine.

"W- why?" I am on the edge of tears.

"Because you were hurt Bella." Was his soft answer. I buried my face into my hands as I started to sob,

"But why? I'm just a complete stranger you don't know. Why do you care so much?" I blubbered. He gently place his soft hand on my shoulder.

"Bella look at me." He said, I shook my head _'no.' _He grabbed my hands, tugging them away from my face, making me look at his gentle expression.

"You are a human being, and should be treated like one." Edward's voice, and expression was filled with so much sadness it broke my heart all over again to know I caused such a thing.

"No." I sobbed, "I shouldn't, I'm disgusted with myself, and once you find out the truth you will be too." Deep down in myself I knew he would be, and walk away from this mess he got himself into.

"No Bella, no. Don't say that." His face broke all over again causing the pain only much worse. Edward slowly pulled me in his warm embrace with soothing words, and for once I didn't reject it, but clung to him for dear life.

Edward made me feel loved, and safe which I haven't felt for years, and I would cling to that for as long as I could._  
_


	7. Doctor C

**~ Doctor C. ~**

_A/N: Bet you know who the C. stands for ;D Any comments, thoughts, and ideas are always welcomed! Enjoy!  
_

_**Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use**_

* * *

A few moments later my tears finally came to a dry. I stayed in Edward's arms trying to savior this moment, but unfortunately good things can't last forever.

"You okay now?" He asked, pulling away to look at my face. I nodded my head hesitantly,

"For now." It was the truth. His eyebrows furrowed into a_ 'V' _shape as he thought about my answer. He opened his mouth to say something but the sound of a doorbell interrupted him.

"That must be Alice." He smiled, gently getting off the bed; hesitating at the bedroom door he asked, "You will be okay for a few minutes right?" I simply nodded as he left the room. This man continued to surprise me by his kindness.

_'Are good guys always this nice?' _I wondered. It's amazing how much can change within a few hours. Unreal even.

Suddenly a black spiky haired girl came into the room, followed by a tall blonde headed, blue eyed man; I was assuming it was the doctor, considering the fact he has a first-aid kit with him. I eyed him suspiciously as he sat the kit on the bed, next to my bad foot.

This man reminded me so much of "him."

_'Mike.' _I sneered mentally.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" Black spiky haired girl broke me from my thoughts, holding her hand out to me. I shook it timely, shuddering at the thought of what happened that last time I didn't with Mike's "little friend."

"And I'm Carlisle, Alice's father." Blonde headed, blue eyed man said, holding out his hand for me as well.

_'Don't trust him Bella, he's a bad guy!' _My mind shouted at me.

_'No. He's a doctor. . . doctor's help people!' _I argued back.

_'Needles! Pain! Hurt! Bad guy!' _Only someone like me would have an argument with themselves.

"Bella." I murmured, quickly shaking his hand and dropping it like it burned me; earning a strange look from him.

_'Congratulation Bella, he is now officially going to hurt you.'  
_

_'Shut up!' _I shouted at myself.

"Edward told me you injured your foot." Carlisle began professionally, watching me closely.

"Umm. . . yeah." I said, looking nervously away from his intense stare.

"Okay well let me take a look at it." He continued, taking his doctor supplies out.

"Alice! I need your help out here!" Edward's voice shouted from somewhere outside the room.

"I'm coming!" She shouted, walking out the room, leaving me and "the bad guy" alone.

My stomach started turning as it began to get harder to breathe.

"Bella?" He asked, "Are you alright?" The doctor's voice sounded. . . concern? Why would he be concern, he's "the bad guy" here. "Bella?" He asked again, stepping away from his work on my foot to my sight that was focus on the wall before.

"P - p - ple," I was gasping for air, "Please." I managed to choke out.

"Your hyperventilating. You need to calm down." He said placing his hand on my shoulder, only making me and my mind freak out more!

"Oh my gawd!" Edward suddenly shouted from the doorway, "Bella!" He yelled running over to me, making the doctor stumble backwards.

My breath was all over the place, my heart beat pounding a million miles per hour.

"Your not going to black out again!" Edward was starting to freak, "Breathe Bella, breathe." He said, firmly grabbing my shoulders in determination, unlike the doctor's gesture who was now standing back, watching the situation play out with a stunned and worried expression. "Breathe in, breathe out," Edward continued, "In, out." My breathing finally coming to a slow. "Better?" He asked, eyes searching mine.

"Yeah." I rasped with a sift nod.

"Don't ever scare me again like that." He replied. I looked down, feeling completely ashamed.

These people shouldn't have to worry about me. It's my fault that I freaked out, all because Carlisle reminded me of "him." If I wasn't here in the first place then none of this would have happened, and Edward could be doing what he was before he met me; being happy, that's what he deserves.

I'm the burden here and that's one thing I CAN fix. . . by leaving.


	8. Secrets

~** Secrets ~**

_A/N:_ _Please review, and let me know what you think. . . thanks!**  
**_

_**Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use**_

* * *

Thankfully, I didn't have any more panic attacks as Doctor Carlisle patched up my foot, but I had a feeling it was because Edward stayed with me as he did.

I now lay in the same bed trying to get some sleep, not even near the edge of doing so as the rest of the afternoon replayed in my head several times.

_Edward said I could stay with him for as long as I liked, but of course I wouldn't. Like I said before, I'm the burden here, and that's something I can fix. So I came up with an agreement with myself. I would stay until my foot healed, which by the way wasn't as damaged as I thought it would be; just a few cuts and bruises, but I haven't tried walking on it yet._

_"Here's your tea." Alice said, coming into the room after my little panic episode before.  
_

_I chuckled as Edward explained to me how he was trying to make some tea for us, but failed miserably and ended up needing Alice's help. I was thankful for his distractions as Carlisle put band-aids and stuff on my foot._

_Later on that evening, Alice came skipping back into the room to me as Carlisle and Edward were somewhere else in the house._

_"Well Bella, I'm glad I met you and I hope you feel better." She said._

_"Thanks." I say softly, "Your a great friend for Edward." I added._

_"Silly Bella." Her musical laugh filled the room,"Your my friend now too and it might be soon and all, but I already consider you my sister." She explained sincerely._

_"Sister?" My eyes widen. . . I never had a sister before._

_"Yes." She hugged me suddenly, "And Edward is like a brother to me so take care of him for me, he's been through a lot." She sniffled a tear as she pulled away from me._

_"What do you mean?" I asked, very confused and worried._

_"It's not my story to tell." She said walking towards the door before turning back to me, "Bye Bella. I hope to see you soon again and then maybe you can meet my brother Emmett, if he's back from College." And with that she left._

_What did she mean by all of that? I wonder what kind of story Edward could have. Could he have been broken once like I was? Did someone rip his heart out and stomp all over it? Is he running away from someone. . . or something?_

_It suddenly occurred to me that maybe I wasn't the only one with the secrets. What is Mr. Perfect Edward Masen hiding?_

**X x X**

I didn't realize that I fell asleep until my afternoon thoughts turned into a complete different scenery. A blood shrieking scream came from the darkness.

'_Who was that?'_' I was suddenly back in the dark alley of that night.

It came from me. The scream was me. It was happening all over again, but much worse. Something was different this time. Something was off.

Instead of it being Mike and the other guy who's face I never saw, it turned into Mike and Carlisle! I let out another blood shrieking scream, knowing no one would save me and the worse was yet to come.

"Bella!" Edward's voice came.

_"Please help me." I whimpered, backing against the brick wall behind me as these two men inched closer._

"Bella! Wake up!" I shot straight up in the bed with a yelp. "Shh . . . it was just a nightmare." Edward's voice said in the darkness as his warm arms suddenly pulled me to him.

"No, no, no. It wasn't." I was shaking my head furiously back and fourth.

"What did you say?" Edward's voice asked, his warm breath on my face.

_'Crud. . . did I say that out loud? It must have slipped.' I thought._

"Nothing." I said pushing him away, "I'm fine. I'm okay. Goodnight Edward."

"Are you su -"

"I'm fine," I cut him off, "Night, Edward." I said again.

The room was silent for a few minutes before I finally felt the bed move and heard a click from the door, indicating that he left. Pulling my knees to my chest, I knew I wouldn't be getting anymore sleep as the silent tears fell down my cheeks.

I have my secrets and he has his, and that's the way things would stay, for now at least.


	9. What Day is It?

**~ What Day is It? ~**

_A/N: Happy Memorial Day everyone! I just want to take a moment to thank all the men and women who have serve and protected us. . . past and present. Thank you so much! I wrote this chapter last year of August, so that explains the date later on in this chapter. And I also want to say that I will be updating this story about every week for those who like to know ahead of time. Please let me know what you think! Thank you.  
_

Song Recommendation ~ You And Me by: Lifehouse**  
**

_**Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use**_

* * *

The morning light came in the blink of an eye, which was surprising because I didn't get another ounce of sleep, and that's normally when time feels to drag on.

A sudden whiff of bacon and eggs took over my senses. I lightly placed my feet on the carpet and let my nose take over, but as soon as I stood up a sudden pain shot through my right leg, making me fall flat on my face with a _"thud."_

_'Umm. . . ow.' _ I thought as I slowly sat to an up-right position. Another mouth watering food came back to my nose. I was suddenly determine to find out where it was coming from that I didn't realize that I was already limping towards my delicious destination; and probably with my tongue hanging out, droll dripping down my face. I'm having an image of _Shaggy and Scooby-Doo _running through my mind at the moment.

Back at the cabin that's all I was allowed to do with my free time, watch T.V; but only certain shows, considering my lack of knowledge, and the fact that's basically all I know how to do now.

I came to a pause to Edward's back facing me as he hovered over the stove, spatula in hand, and looking very concentrated on what was in front of him. It reminded me of my mother.

_"Mommy?" I called, in search of Renee as me and Daddy returned from the park._

_"In here, darling'." She called from the kitchen. I walked in, just in time for a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies._

_"Yummy in my tummy!" I exclaimed, popping a creamy soft cookie into my mouth, causing mommy to giggle._

_"Mommy?" I asked, teeth full of chocolate._

_"Yes, baby girl?" She replied._

_"I am not a baby!" I stomped my foot, playfully glaring at her and her curly brown hair._

_"Of course not, big girl." She smiled with a sparkle in her eyes._

_"Mommy, will you teach me how to bake?" I asked, shoving another cookie into my mouth._

_"Of course big girl, go get Daddy and we can make something all together." Did she just say yes? YES! Wittle fist pump!_

_"Daddy!" I screamed, cookie crumbs flying EVERYWHERE!_

"Bella?" Edward's voice called me back to reality, causing me to jump five feet in the air from fright. "Oh jezz! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said, walking up to me, spatula still in hand.

"Oh no, no, no." I reply, frantically waving my hands everywhere, "I zoned out and forgot I was even standing here." He threw his head back and literally started laughing at me.

"Are you seriously laughing at me?" I asked in utter shock.

"I - I'm - s - sorry." He barely managed through laughs, "but you should have seen your face." He wiped a tear from his eye, finally composing himself.

"I'm glad I amaze you." I muttered, with a sheepish small smile of my own. He gave me a breath taking crook grin and pointed the spatula at something over my shoulder,

"Breakfast is almost ready." He said, and returned back to his actions before.

I turned to the small dining room table with faded wooden chairs, Edward had pointed at before. I took a seat at one of the chairs as I replayed Edward's smile in my head. Edward is one of a kind, and he always seems to amaze me with every little action of his. His smile and laugh especially; I envy it. I wish I could laugh and smile as freely as he could. Maybe in time I could. . . they say time heals everything, right?

Something caught my attention on the white wall in front of me. There was a big squared paper pinned to it, with a bunch of squares, lines, and numbers. I walked over to it and at the very top it had the letters,

_**A - U - G - U - S - T **_printed on top.

_'Huh? What is that?' _I wondered. The numbers had a big_ 'X' _through them and stopped at the number twenty-two. The number twenty-five had a big red circle around it with the letters,

_**R**__-__** I **__-__** P **_S-I-R _**E**__-__**D**__-__**W**__-__**A**__-__**R**__-__**D **_A-N-D _**E**__-__**L**__-__**I**__-__**Z**__-__**A**__-__**B**__-__**E**__-__**T**__-__**H M**__-__**A**__-__**S**__-__**E**__-__**N **_in it. What the heck does all of this mean!

"Here you go Bella." Edward said coming into the room, setting two plates full of mouth-watering food on the table. My mind was elsewhere.

"Edward?" I asked, causing him to turn to me, "What is this?" I pointed to the thing that gave me a headache.

His eyes widen and his mouth formed into a big _'O' _as he looked to what I was referring too. His face contained numerous emotions on it. . . shock, horror, confusion, understanding, and complete sadness. But why? What did I say wrong?

**X x X**

I was sitting at the table starring down at the great looking food, but that's all I could do. . . stare. Edward was sitting across from me doing the same thing, looking at his plate as if it were going to bite him. It was quiet. Too quiet.

What is he thinking so hard about? He hasn't said one word to me at all. I was debating whether or not I should go back to "my" room when suddenly,

"Bella?" If it wasn't so quiet I'm not so sure if I would have heard it. I looked up slowly, trying to hold back the watery eyes. You could feel the tension in the room, and it scared me. It felt all too familiar, as if I was on the edge of a cliff ready to jump for the end of my life. No. . . I wouldn't let the painful memories invade my mind.

_'This is Edward,' _I reminded myself_, 'he won't hurt me. He's here to help me.'_

"Bella, what happened to you?" Edward asked with pain-filled eyes. Mine widen in terror at the thought of telling him. He notice this and a look of regret came about.

"Bella, do you know what that is?" He quickly changed the subject, pointing to the paper pinned to the wall behind me.

"No." I barely whisper, looking down.

"It's a calendar."

_'A what?' _

"What's that?" I questioned looking back up to his green-gaze.

"It tells us what day and month it is." He replied.

"Oh." Is all I say, feeling like a complete idiot. "What day is it?" I ask, breaking the sudden quiet that surrounded us a few moments ago, as I realized I didn't even know what day it was!

"It's August 23, 2011." Edward gives away no emotion. Wait. . . what? Rewind, did he just say 2011? Holy . . . I started counting on my fingers. No that couldn't be right! I fling out of my chair, causing it to scrape loudly against the tiled floor, surprising Edward. I looked at the so called "calendar" and sure enough it had the numbers two, zero, one, one printed at the top.

"That BASTARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, causing an echo through the little white house.

"Bella! Bella! Calm down!" Edward panics, frantically running over to me, trying to rub my arms in a soothing gesture which only made things worse!

_"Oh silly child," Mike cooed once again, "Don't you know by now you won't ever see your family again." He laughed with a disgusting smile on his face, rubbing his hands up and down my arm._

"Don't touch me!" I yelled in Edward's face, shoving him away from me. It's as if the next part played in slow-mo. My hand flew to my mouth as Edward stumbled, catching his foot on the chair behind him, and hitting the back of his head on the table, before hitting his head on the ground.

There Edward laid slumped on the cold floor, with a clearly bewilder expression as he tried to reprocess what just happened.

"Oh Edward!" I cried, "I am so sorry! I'm sorry Edward! I'm sorry" And you want to know what I did next . . . I bolted for the front door, not even helping the poor guy! "I'm sorry!" I repeated over and over again and took off in a sprint out the door.

"Bella. . . wait!" I heard a very weak Edward call out.

I didn't look back. I ran. I ran from myself and most of all, I didn't know where or what I was going to run into next. I just ran.


	10. Darkness

**~ Darkness ~**

_A/N: Hello. I just wanted to say that I will be updating this story about every week from now on. So about every Monday for those who like to know ahead of time. I really appreciate each and every one of you who take the time to read this and leave a review. I really means a lot to me. Wishing everyone an amazing week!_**  
**

_**Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use**_

* * *

Lights flash, time flies, and dark comes. My stomach growls in hunger, my feet hurt in unspeakable pain, and I miss a certain someone.

I don't know where I'm at, and I might not be the world's best reader. . . okay maybe not at all, but I know a police station when I see one.

_'Daddy always wanted to be a police officer someday.'_

I'm not sure where it came from, but there I was, starring at the front of a police station. I knew it was a chance to risk it all. . . who am I kidding, I have nothing to loose!

_'Time to take a trip down memory lane.'_ I thought as I walked to the doors, and stepped inside the "Evan-almighty" building. . .

_"Daddy what is this place?" I asked as we entered the strange building I've never seen before._

_"This is the police station sweetie," Charlie replies as we walk down the crowded hallway, "and these are the police officers." He explains, pointing towards the people dressed in black uniforms._

_"What does a paw-lease-of-sir do?" Daddy laughed at my horrible wording, causing me to cross my arms over my chest, glaring at him with a pout._

_"Paw-lease-of-sir's," he mimics me with a smirk, "are here to help others when in danger or a threat to themselves sweetie." We stopped in front of a door, "And that's what I want to do," He said reaching for the door knob, "I need you to wait out here sweetie."_

_"But Dad. . ." I whine._

_"No buts, Isabella." Uh-oh. . . Daddy used the full name he knew I hated, "Now stay." _

_Then he was gone, and I knew to do what Daddy said, and just wait._

"A person just called reporting a missing child with the first name of Bella." A sudden officer's voice brought me back to the station I was in now.

_'Are they talking about me?'_

"Who was the caller?" Another deeper voice questioned.

"Edward. . ."

_'Edward?'_

"Edward?" That voice repeated my thought.

"Edward Masen." The man clarified. A sudden silent fell between these two officers.

"Poor boy." Deep voiced man said suddenly, "First his parents, and now what. . . his sister?"

What did he mean? Edward's parents are missing? Edward reported me because I left? I'm not missing, I might not know where I'm at but it's not Edward's job to keep me safe all the time.

I was to caught up in my head to notice the police officers had spotted my hiding spot behind the wall.

"That's her!" One of them shouted.

"Are you sure?" The other one questioned.

"Yes! It fits the description perfectly." The man yelled.

"What are we waiting for. . . get her!" The both screamed, sending me into red alert!

_'Daddy, didn't you say they were suppose to help me?'_ I questioned as I took off running the way I had came.

A herd of police men were charging behind me. I burst through the exit doors, met by the icy cold air snapping at my cheeks, and ran, ran, ran all the way home? Ha, I wish!

Sweet old home is darkness in my world and oh would you look at that; I just so happen to come across a dark alley in a luck of time. I looked back at the police far behind in search of me. I will always be good at the running part.

_'Well it's either them or this.'_

I knew I shouldn't do it, but I do it anyways; I walk into the darkness.

**X x X**

A breeze swept through the night chilled air, causing me to shiver. Wrapping my arms around myself to keep warm, I hear strange echos bouncing off the walls of the dark alley; causing me to stop in my tracks.

My ears search for any sign of life, only finding silent. It must have been my imagination I tell myself, and continue on thinking how it wouldn't matter if something happened to me now.

_'What do I have? What did I have?'_ I was to engrossed in my thoughts to realize I bumped into something. . . not something, but someone.

"Oh hello there, child."

Something in me yelled,_ 'Danger! Run away!' _I was to far gone to care, as I starred at the dark image that towered over me in a "threatening way."

"What is such a thing doing here at such a time?" The person questioned like they were pleased or happy that I was here.

I tried to step around the figure, only for them to step back in my way.

"Oh I see. . ." They hum, leaning their face towards mine; also letting me get a clearer view of their shaggy face and my brain clarifying it was indeed a "he."

"A shy one. . . huh?" He asked, smelly hot breath in my face, and receiving not one answer. "Well as I'm the one doing all the talking here, let me introduce myself. My name is James." He pronounced it like he was a king as I just simply blinked at him.

_'Whip-pee-do,_ king_ of weirdo has a name.'_ I thought sarcastically with a roll to my eyes.

"Oh, oh. What was that?" He jabbed a finger at me, "You don't think I'm lying now do you? Why would I lie over a simple name? I am James, and I want to know who you are?" He suddenly growled at me, he literally growled!

_'Um. . . okay?'_

"Bella." I say flatly. . . whatever.

An odd change in the atmosphere took its place after that, and you could see the sudden dusk in this strange man's eyes.

"Bella." He repeated darkly, "I was just going to take a walk to see a friend, would you accompany me?" His voice showed no emotion once so ever.

"All right." Even though I knew I shouldn't have done it, I did it anyways; something I've been doing a lot of lately.

"Come on then." He waved his hand, and turned to walk deeper into the dark alley.

We walked, and we walked, and we walked. Finally there's a break in the alley and suddenly we were on a deserted street. We walk, and we walk, and we walk.

"Were almost there." James cold voice says.

A full moon shines bright out of a patch of trees. The howling of a coyote can be heard very close by. A black spiky fence starts to outline the right side of the street, and guess what he heads for. . .

the big tall black gate with a spooky sign above it that heads inside.

James slowly opens the squeaky gate and steps inside, disappearing behind a big stone. I slowly follow, my heart beat quickening at the uneasy feeling that follows.

The moon light shines on James hovering over a big stone, pointing towards it, and looking at me.

"My friend is down there," he says, glaring at me for some unknown reason, "and it's all your fault!" James lips twitch into a snarl.

"My fault?" I squeak, realizing what this place was. How could I have missed it. . .

"Yes. . . your fault!" He yells.

This place. . . it's a . . . a place were dead people go. . . a. . .

"I am James Newton!" He stalks up to me, making me inch backwards in fright, only to caught my foot on a stone, hurtling towards the ground.

Newton, he said Newton, and that would only mean. . .

"You killed my brother!" He screams, hands formed into fists, "And now your going to get what you have coming!" He roars, bending down and yanking hand fulls of my hair.

"No, please!" I whimpered causing him to evilly laugh.

This can't be happening, no not again. The place is a

"Graveyard!" And before everything goes black, I see the moon light reflect a bronze in the night.

Oh it couldn't be, could it? But it was. . . my hero, my savior, my angel.

There he stood on the other side. . . Edward.


	11. Above a Confession

**~ Above a Confession ~**

_A/N: I think this is the longest chapter yet. Enjoy! And please leave a review!  
_

___**Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use*_

* * *

A annoying sound awakes my mind from its dark slumber. . . or so I thought. Something very cold and hard is underneath me, like I'm lying on a huge block of ice.

I squeeze my eyes open to a blinding white light, causing me to blink rapidly until a light blub with endless chains to the ceiling is dangling over me. I tried to sit up on the doctor like table, only to be restricted by metal cuffs on my risks.

_'What the. . . where am I?'_ I wondered, the annoying sound increasing in the background. I try my feet, only to fail once more.

My mind starts to freak as it tries to grasp what brought me here or what they were doing or why I'm glued down to a freezing cold table. I couldn't recall anything, but that this scene felt way to similar to be happening again.

Is "he" back? Is Mike back? Am I in the wooden cabin that's hidden deep in a forest again? No I couldn't be. . . right? I saw "him" in the store. . . dead, didn't I? Did I finally go crazy? What about Edward? And his sister-like friend, Alice? And her Dad, Carlisle?

They seemed to real to be imagine.

_'Edward? Edward!'_ My mind shouted at me. . . I ran from Edward! It hit me like a load of bricks.

A loud thumping noise came from the corner of the room.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ There was that annoying sound again.

"Who's there?" My voice quivered as I lifted my head up about an inch to see something. . . anything. Nothing but darkness.

I thumped my head back on the table,_ 'Just perfect.'_ I thought sarcastically.

A light suddenly lite up the whole room as his piercing laugh echoed all around me.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep_. The annoying noise seem to grow faster in the distance.

"Oh your really in for it now Isabella." James face was an inch from mine. More thumping noises came from the corner of the room causing James to hiss in that direction.

"Before we start our little experiment. . ." He smirked, grabbing something shinny from the side of the table, "Why don't we begin with your little friend right over here."

I had a bad feeling about this as he started to raise the table I was on so I could see what he was talking about. The table came to a stop as did my heart for what I saw in the corner.

There he was, chained to a chair and his mouth gagged.

"Not him too. Oh God please, not him." I whimpered, forcing uselessly against the restrictions.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ It grew faster.

James started to make his way toward him with some kind of needle in his hand.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ Faster, and faster.

"No! Please don't! Kill me, not him!" I screamed thrashing everywhere. It was useless, but I had to keep trying.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ Faster, faster, and faster.

"It's to late now Isabella . . ." He laughed.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ Faster, faster, faster, and faster.

There he laid in the corner. . .

"Edward!" I roared, thrashing some more, "Edward, please!" Nothing. . . except blood. . . lots and lots of blood. "I need you! Please Edward, please!" I begged and I cried, but nothing ever changed.

"Your pathetic." James snarls. He could do whatever he wants with me. . . it doesn't matter anymore because Edward laid in that corner. . .

James words were firing cruel things I've heard once to many times before, as he stomped his way towards me.

Zombie like people suddenly surrounded me, limping closer and closer. Their deformed hands clawing at my face while James head was thrown back with his evil laugh.

I couldn't hear him though, and I couldn't see him.

My eyes glued to the one's that stared straight into my soul with nothing, because there Edward laid in that corner. . . I squeezed my eyes shut as my mind came to accept the word. . . lifeless.

My life. My meaning. Over.

"Bella!" It was Edward's voice, but how? I was scared to open my eyes for I knew what I was going to see. "Bella!" He shouted again and I couldn't resist.

I opened my eyes to what I feared most, but then my whole world started shaking. The clawing stopped, and the pain was gone. James face disappeared and so did Edward's body!

"Edward!" I yelled, only greeted by the dark.

"Bella!" His voice called from somewhere above, and suddenly I was there too. I was welcomed by the light, and then I saw my beautiful angel's face.

"Oh Edward!" I threw my arms around his neck, embracing him as close as I could.

"Oh Bella." He held me tightly back, "Everything is going to be okay." He slightly pulled back wiping something wet from my cheeks that I didn't notice before.

"Edward. . . are we. . . are we in heaven?" I shuttered out. He chuckled,

"Frantically not, unless you consider heart monitors and doctors heaven?" He raised an eyebrow at me making me very confused.

It was then that I looked passed him and noticed the wires attached to me leading to different machines. My eyes widen and one of them started beeping all over the place.

"Bella, calm down!" Edward shouted in panic. It was a dream? Edward is still alive? I'm still alive? Where the heck did James go? Who am I kidding? It doesn't matter right now because Edward and I are still alive!

"Oh Edward!" I threw myself at him once more, surprising him at first before he tighten his grip on me. "I thought you were gone." I sobbed into his chest.

"Gone? Where would I go?" His voice laced in concern and confusion.

"I thought he got you." I cried, pulling him even closer to me.

"Who Bella, who?" He muffled into my hair.

"James." The room filled with silent as his name barely left my mouth.

I clung to Edward as he clung to me. I wonder what he was thinking. Does he think I'm crazy? Does he even know who I'm talking about?

"Bella?" Edward asked quietly.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"I'm so glad your okay. I couldn't bare it if I lost you too." He pulled back to look at me with a sniffle. His eyes were on the verge of tears. He was in unspeakable pain. . . but why? I couldn't understand it.

"Too? What do you mean too?" My eyebrows furrowed into confusion. A single tear fell from his right eye.

"It was all my fault." He barely whispered turning his head away from me. I didn't allow it. I used both my hands to pull his face back towards mine.

"Edward, nothing could ever possibly be your fault. Nothing." I gently wiped his tears with my thumbs as his pained eyes continue to search for something in mine, "You are the most sweetest, most caring, most loving person I have ever met and whoever has broken you so is the one at fault here." His tears came to a stop as I said this and he gave me a faint smile.

"Oh Bella. . . I should be telling you this." He gave my forehead a kiss, shooting crazy feelings throughout my body that I will never understand and causing the machine attached to me to shore like never before.

Edward smirked when he heard it, however looked pained and hurt so fast that I wasn't even sure I saw it. He took a deep breath and told me something I never expected him to say in his entire life.

"I killed my parents."


	12. Lies in the Truth

**~ Lies in the Truth ~**

_A/N: Might be awhile before I post the next chapter. Till then, let me know what you think so far. Thanks._**  
**

_**Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use**_

* * *

Shock. That's what came over me.

What could I say to something like that? Edward killed his parents? This Edward? My Edward? Edward Masen?

That would make him a murderer.

Gazing at this despicable creature barely an inch away from me, I realized that it wouldn't make a difference. This man that I have met is kind, and gentle. He wouldn't harm a fly. I have been living for the past ten years with the monster himself, before Edward showed up.

Clearly there has to be a mistake here, but before I could do or say anything about it Doctor Carlisle Cullen entered the room.

"Hello Bella, I see your finally awake." He greeted, cautiously walking over to me.

Wouldn't want to have another spaze episode like last time, now would we?

"Son." Carlisle nodded his head to Edward's acknowledgment, causing him to grimace.

"Hello Carlisle." We both timely respond; me lost in a daze. Why would Carlisle call Edward his son? Don't they have different last names?

"Well Bella, seems your going to be just fine." Carlisle stated, looking over my chart, "Thanks to Edward of course." He shot him a pointed look.

"Umm. . . yeah," Edward shifted awkwardly in the hospital chair besides me, "the guy kinda just ran away." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at me.

"He ran away because you showed up. If you hadn't came at all, Bella could be dead right now." Owch, Carlisle's murky tone hit the spot.

"Carlisle is absolutely right Edward." I agreed. James threaten himself that he would kill me for killing his brother, which I didn't do.

"But - "

"No but's." Carlisle and I both shush him up. Edward grew frustrated though remained silent in his chair.

Why would he be upset? He saved my life for crying out loud! If anything I should be the one that's upset for being so stupid in the first place!

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice pulled me back from my thoughts, and oh no! I knew that look. He was contemplating something he wasn't sure he should say out loud.

This is bad. Really bad.

"I couldn't help but notice. . ." He hesitated, trying to find the words, eyes glancing towards Edward.

Notice what? Oh no, what did he notice? He's a doctor, they notice everything! Did he piece it together? No, no, no.

_'He knows!'_ My mind screamed at me. And Edward is going to be disgusted with me and leave for good once he finds out!

I hold my breath and count slowly in my head. For God's sake!_ 'Say it already Doctor!'_ I all but want to wail at him.

"I couldn't help but notice. . . your scars." Carlisle strained out with a haunted look.

"What scars?" Edward questioned, finally casting a worrisome look at me.

It was then that I wanted to do nothing more than cry in relief! My scars! That's it. . . just my scars. All that and he just noticed my scars! What a break. . . though this isn't an easy one. I wanted to rip my own hair out at what I was about to do next.

It's as simple as that, however it sadden me to the core for some unknown reason. People do it all the time, so why did I get the strange feeling that I'm about to do something wrong here.

It's what I always do . . . block out my heart, listen to my head, and lie.

Lie to the world. Lie to myself. Lie to them, Edward and Carlisle.

**X x X**

Edward burst through the hospital exit doors, startling two elders on the way in as the doors slammed loudly against the cement brick walls.

His behavior sent shivers down my spine while he continued marching on his way towards the empty parking lot with me trailing behind, head bent low, and if I had a tail it would be between my legs.

I've never seen him act this way before, and it scared me to death. However, it didn't keep me from hearing the whispers of the elders being said,

"Poor girl."

"Wouldn't want to be her."

_'I wouldn't want to be me neither.'_ I agreed mentally, pausing briefly in my steps before continuing on.

"What was that in there Bella?" Edward suddenly demanded, twirling around and causing me to stop in my tracks all together. "Well?" His harsh tone made me flinch as I didn't answer. This reminded me of Mike. . . tremendously.

His hand appeared in my line of vision, only causing me to jerk back violently, panic stricken eyes flashing to his boiling green one's.

"I wasn't going to hurt you Bella," he said softly, hand still lingering out towards me, "I could never do that to you." He breathe, reaching out for a hug.

I couldn't do it. I stepped away from him, shaking my head back and fourth with watery eyes and rigid breaths. I thought. . . he was. . . going to hit me.

"Bella. . . please." Edward's broken plead rang through my ears, "I'm sorry!" He cried, falling to his knees, "I'm sorry!" He hugged the back of his neck, burying his face to his chest.

It broke me to a million pieces to see him like this. I couldn't just stand here and watch his sudden meltdown just as I have had many times before myself. I got down at his level and gently placed my hand on his right shoulder,

"I forgive you Edward." I cry, wrapping my arms around him in a comforting, knowing hug, "I will always forgive you." I whisper in his left ear, rubbing small soothing circles on his back.

Suddenly I realize that maybe, just maybe. . . I felt something more for him. Something stronger. Something deeper. Something that's beyond what words can describe. Something that I haven't felt in years.

Could it be. . . what I thought it to be? Maybe, just maybe it could be. . . love.


	13. Forest Of Hope

**~ Forest Of Hope ~**

_A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay. Life got in the way, ya know? :P So I have a favor to ask. . . could you pretty please with a cherry on top leave a review after you read this chapter! Honestly let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it! oH! And maybe let others know about this story. I mean, are there even people really reading this I don't even know, but I sure hope so! haha thank you so ever much and I hope you have a great week! _

_**Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use**_

* * *

After the little incident in the hospital parking lot, my mind was left on autopilot.

I have never thought about the L-O-V-E word since the day I was kid- . . . taken.

For me, it's a hefty deal! As if a computer trying to process a functional error.

Retry, ignore, or cancel? _Ignore - ignore - ignore_.

Looking out the passenger window of Edward's dazzling green Porsche, I couldn't help but wonder about his parents. I severely wanted to ask him, however it was such a delicate subject that is basically screamed,_ 'Don't touch!' _at you.

I also couldn't shake the scene of my scars out of my head.

_"What scars?" Edward asked, finally casting a worrisome glance towards me._

_"It's nothing." I tried to play off smoothly, knowing I must lie to them. Carlisle gave my that look. . . you know that look where I know he's onto me._

_"Don't lie Bella." He firmly says, in which if this was a whole different case that tone would have set my alarms off; though I now know Carlisle won't hurt me. . . with Edward here of course. In that very moment, another frightening thought raced through my mind._

_"How exactly DID you see my scars?" I fired back through gritted teeth, glaring accusingly at the doctor, "Well?" I demanded when I didn't get a reply from him. He seemed unfazed by my sudden demeanor, however Edward did._

_Only one word seemed to be radiating from him. Something I've come well to know of, before it even happens._

_The moment when the iris of that person's eyes turn into boiling pools of roaring lava, and yet seem to stay within the pupils. One word that didn't seem to justify the white steam puffing out of Edward's ears - rage._

"Bella?" Edward's present voice retrieved me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I ask, glancing at his driver's stance.

"Were here." He simply says, never once looking at me as the Porsche comes to a dusty stop.

"Where exactly is here?" I wondered out loud, though Edward was already out and around to open my door for me.

"Thank you, Edward." I blush, not use to such kindness.

Receiving a simple nod in return, he turns and walks towards the start of a dirt trail but stops when he notices I'm not following.

"Aren't you coming?" He asks with a smirk playing at the corner of his sly lips.

"Where exactly too?" I once again wonder out loud, gazing into the endless amounts of green that surround us.

"It's a surprise."

"I'm not the type of person that's delighted by surprises. . . or forests for that matter." I reveal with a frown, trying to suppress my sudden emotions that follow with the consuming memories that always seem to want to engulf me.

"Trust me?" He holds out his hand for me to take with the most softest green eyes in the world - vulnerable. . . and I do.

**X x X**

Endless amounts of green bury us deep within the forest. Occasionally, Edward holds thick branches out of my way as he continues to lead the path.

My heart thumps out of rhythm when his hand accidentally grazes mine as I step around him.

Acknowledging my girly blush with a playful laugh, he asks random questions about things I like as we carry on. . . making the horrid memories that come with being in a forest a bit easier to suppress. Just a little. . .

_I was out gathering firewood for the cabin as ordered._

_My "Cold Steel" axe was stabbed into the ground as I sat on the fallen oak tree a few feet away. Gazing at my bloody palms, I wondered how many ten-year old's had to do this. . ._

_Suddenly, there was a crumple in the distance leaves, and my eyes found a shimmer. A black shadow started to walk my way, and I knew exactly who it was as the person emerge from the trees._

_"Why aren't you working?" He glared, walking towards the axe._

_'Oh no. Please no!' My mind shouted for me to run, but I knew there was nowhere or no one to run too._

_"My hands." I childishly cried, showing the cruel man my wounds, and selfishly wishing mommy was here to help me._

_Without a second glance, he grab the axe and started to stalk towards me._

_"That is no excuse." The mean man thrust the hatchet over his shoulder and I cover my eyes with bloody paws. . . waiting for the end._

_Surprisingly, there was no pain. I peeked through a crimson finger, flinching when the metal flung forward, slicing thickly through the oak wood I been hitching at for hours._

_"That is the proper way to do it child." He smirked, knowing very well how to frighten me. "Now get to work!" Mike threw the hatchet to the ground, kicking some dirt in my face before stalking off._

A sudden spark of light bursted faintly through the trees, causing the Edward now in front of me to beam in excitement.

It was a wonderful sight to see. Not only the man standing in front of me, but what that man also had to offer me.

On the other side of those trees laid the forbidden beauty of hope.

Hope that Edward was slowly, but surely starting to teach me.


End file.
